swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pau'an
Pau'ans are gaunt near-Humans native to the planet Utapau. Also known as Utapauns and Ancients due to their long lifespans, they co-exist on Utapau with the Utai. Biology and Appearance The average Pau'an stands taller than a Human, at approximately 1.9 meters. They are bald and their head is striped with furrowed gray skin. Pau'ans weigh seventy kilograms on average. They have large, sunken black eyes and jagged, fang-like teeth used for tearing into raw meat, as they are carnivores. They have pale, wrinkled skin, due to the fact that the species lives in the sinkholes of Utapau, giving them limited access to light. These traits cause some to view them as frightening. However, Pau'ans as a society are generally friendly, and happy to welcome guests to their often overlooked world. Pau'ans have long lifespans, living up to 700 years - much longer than the Utai, the other species native to Utapau. Their eyes allow them to see well in darkness. Pau'ans had four fingers and toes, but are more mobile than they appear. Members of the species wear elaborate clothes intended to heighten their already impressive stature. Most Pau'ans speak both Utapese and Basic. Society and Culture The Pau'ans fulfill most of the administrative duties on Utapau, as the Utai do not desire such work, serving as laborers instead. Most Pau'ans serve as leaders early in their lives, often managing teams of Utai laborers. This gives them experience that will be used later in their life. Pau'ans are kind leaders, and sympathetic to their subordinates. Despite the many differences between the Pau'ans and the Utai, the two species are able to co-exist peacefully, although inhabitants of the different Utapaun cities often have conflicts due to philosophical differences. Still, these conflicts rarely develop into bloodshed, and it is more common for the cities to ignore each other. Each city has its own culture, and competition is fierce between the groups. Pau'an society is a blend of a variety of styles and cultures, borne from the ancient merger with the Utai. Built into the sinkhole walls, Pau'an settlements such as the Pau City spaceport are divided into different areas, each a mix of architectural styles and other-worldly design. They like art, and enjoy studying sculptures and finding ways to incorporate different artistic styles into their architecture. Pau'ans developed an industrial society, despite their seemingly primitive and natural image, though the Utai were the ones who actually did the hard work. The Utai did not mind, however, and collectively much preferred labor to positions of leadership. They were able to power their city by wind, harnessing it through massive windmills. Over ninety-nine percent of the planet's power now comes from these windmills. Most Pau'ans ride living beasts like varactyls and dactillions instead of speeders. Each city is controlled by whomever holds the title of Master of Port Administration in that city. These administrators are assisted by advisory councils. The Utapauan Committee, which is composed of representatives from the different cities, governed the planet. However, it rarely makes crucial decisions, as the cities are able to function on their own most of the time, turning to the Utapauan Security Force only when necessary. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+2/3D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 3D/5D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/3D+1 *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/4D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/3D+2 *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Low Light Vision: Pau’ans can see twice as far as a normal human in poor lighting conditions. Shadow Dwellers: Pau’ans get a +1 bonus to all skills when in a shadowed environment. Category:Races